L'endroit qui n'existe pas
by Ethrenne
Summary: Un homme dans un bar, un barman souriant, un secret sordide. Récit de la dernière soirée d'un homme désespéré.


Encore un texte hautement tordu. Je sais qu'il y a des éléments illogiques mais j'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'incohérences tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bienvenue au-dessous, là où se trouve celui qui sait mais que personne ne voit. Il n'existe pas et pourtant tous vienne le voir, lui parler, dévoiler leurs secrets. Posté derrière le bar, il écoute avec le sourire les derniers mots de ces gens.

Bienvenue à « l'endroit qui n'existe pas ».

Un homme avance péniblement dans la rue. Il se maintient debout en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il est tard le soir mais la ville est toujours en effervescence. Sur son chemin tout le monde s'écarte : il est saoul et les saouls sont imprévisibles. Alors qu'il continu son chemin le mur forme un angle. Il s'agit de l'entrée d'une ruelle. L'homme, embrumé par l'alcool, emprunte la ruelle. Il avance dans le noir, se tenant toujours au mur et tombe sur une impasse. La ruelle ne mène nulle part. Pourtant un clignement d'œil plus tard il remarque l'escalier. Il y a un peu de lumière qui provient du bas des marches. L'homme ne réfléchit pas, il descend en se tenant aux barres de fer forgé. La descente effectuée il tombe sur une porte, en fer également. Un souffle glacé sort du dessous. L'homme ouvre la porte sans hésitation. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé à ce moment précis « pourquoi » il n'aurait pu répondre autre chose que « rien ». Le vent glacé l'enveloppe. Il est saisit par des mains invisibles qui le tirent à l'intérieur. La porte se referme brutalement, la traction et le froid cesse. Il s'agit d'une grande pièce éclairée de lumières tamisées. Au fond, sous une lumière plus forte se trouve un bar avec un barman derrière le comptoir, occupé à nettoyer un verre. L'homme saoul s'approche non sans mal et parvient à s'assoir sur un des tabourets haut, pile en face du barman. Sans lever les yeux vers l'homme, le barman pose le verre qu'il essuyait et le remplit de Whisky. Il le fait glisser.

« Mais comment … »

« Buvez c'est tout. »

Alors l'homme obéit et boit. Pendant que le liquide descend sa gorge, le barman lève les yeux vers lui. Ils brillent d'or et de jeu. Une fois le verre bu, le barman le remplit à nouveau, pour le re-remplir encore et encore. L'alcool délit les langues dit-on et c'est cela qu'il attend, que l'homme parle enfin. Le moment vient alors, le verre encore une fois vidé attend d'être de nouveau plein, mais il ne sera plus jamais rempli. L'homme ne s'en étonne pas ou plutôt il est trop hagard pour réaliser. Comme dit et attendu sa langue se délit.

« Elle avait les yeux bleus. »

Le barman fixe ses yeux sur lui, ils ne le lâcheront plus. Il pose ses coudes sur le comptoir, croise ses mains et pose sa tête dessus. Un nouveau secret allait être dévoilé.

« J'ai rencontré ma femme il y a 15 ans. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de transparent. Elle était grande, maigre, blanche, si blanche. Une longue frange mangeait la moitié de son visage et cela masquait totalement ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à elle, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. Pourtant par un concours de circonstances nous avons dû nous côtoyer. Nous étions chez elle, penchés sur nos cahiers. Nos regards se sont croisés. Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi cette nuit-là. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais sur le palier de chez elle. J'ai sonné mais personne ne m'a répondu. J'ai remarqué que la porte était ouverte je suis donc entré. La pièce était vide. Plus un meuble, les fenêtres condamnées, la tapisserie jaunie, de multiples toiles d'araignées, des souris peut-être aussi. Je suis tombé malade ce jour-là. Je ne suis pas allé en cours pendant un certain temps, je ne me souviens plus précisément. Quand je suis revenu rien n'avait changé, à cela près que celle avec qui j'avais passé cette fameuse nuit n'était pas là. Les journées défilaient sans que rien ne progresse. La conclusion logique fut qu'elle n'était plus là. Huit mois plus tard environ, je m'étais émancipé de mes parents et vivais donc seul. C'était Halloween. Le carillon de ma porte a résonné. Le son était si fort que j'ai cru que mes murs s'étaient changés en cristal. C'était insupportable. Je suis allé ouvrir.

« Un mariage ou deux morts. »

Elle était là, toujours aussi blanche avec sa longue frange. Plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs cependant. Puis je vis. En effet elle avait maigri mais je ne pouvais plus dire simplement « elle ». « Elle » était « ils ». La seule nuit que nous avions passée ensemble avait créé un autre être. Je pris mes responsabilités, Je l'épousais. Nous avons emménagé ensemble, comme tous les couples. Plus le temps passait et plus je découvrais sa vraie nature. Sous cette frange se cachait, j'en suis sûr, un vrai démon, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Tous ce qu'elle touchait finissait brisé. Elle hurlait, frappait, cassait sans cesse, sans raison ni logique. Parfois elle prenait un couteau et donnait des coups frénétiques au hasard. Toute la maison en fût marquée. Nous supportions, ma fille et moi.

Hier ma fille a eu quinze ans. Ce fut un choc. Quinze ans, cela faisait quinze ans que mon cauchemar et celui de mon enfant avait débuté. Je suis rentré du travail, je me suis déchaussé et est posé mon manteau. Ma femme était dans le salon, sur le canapé. Elle regardait les albums photos que j'avais fait de notre fille. Elle pleurait. En la voyant se lamenter ainsi, elle qui était la cause de notre malheur, une bouffée de colère m'a pris. Je sentais la haine montée de manière incontrôlable. Tranquillement je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. J'y ai pris un couteau en dents de scie. Armé de la lame et de ma haine je suis retourné au salon. Je voyais le dos de cette chose, impossible de l'appeler « femme », tressauter. Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans les abîmes de la tristesse, je levais le couteau au-dessus d'elle, et c'est avec un abominable plaisir que je la poignardais dans l'épaule. Les crans de l'arme s'enfonçaient difficilement, je forçais donc davantage. Elle hurlait de douleur. Tandis que je retirais le couteau de sa chair elle tenta de s'enfuir. Je lui plantais dans la jambe, près du genou. Elle s'effondra, sa tête heurta le sol mais elle était toujours consciente. Je ressortis le couteau lentement puis le replanta dans la plaie. Lassé d'agrandir une plaie j'en fis d'autre. Je me suis acharné sur elle si bien, ou plutôt si mal, que c'est avec grand peine qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle était humaine tant son corps était haché. Le sol entier du salon était écarlate. Ma haine avait laissé place à une euphorie sans nom. Pour moi ce salon rouge de son sang, empestant le sel et le fer, était sans nul doute le paradis. Je la tuai d'un coup net en plein cœur, les démons ne meurent qu'une fois leur palpitant embroché. Mon dernier geste envers elle fut de lui lever la frange qui avait toujours masqué ses yeux. Bleus. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à rire. Et cela me fis du bien. C'était la première fois en quinze ans que je me sentais si bien. Je suis monté à l'étage prendre une longue douche pour décoller le sang ainsi que tout ce qui avait pu gicler sur moi puis je suis parti sans un regard pour le carnage que j'avais fait. Je suis allé dans mon bar favori, j'ai bu et pour finir j'ai atterri ici.

D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous « ici » ? »

Pour toute réponse le barman sourit énigmatiquement. L'homme s'effondre sur le comptoir. Il est mort.

Fin.


End file.
